


Best Friend

by aggravain



Category: Arthurian Literature - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology
Genre: M/M, between ghosts., whats a little homoerotic bullying between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggravain/pseuds/aggravain
Summary: Lou Today at 6:19 PM> okay concept:> u know how gawain comes back as a ghost and talks to arthur briefly> that but he haunts lancelot. not in a sad gay way like in an annoying way> *ghost gawain voice * good morning beloved asshole u murdered me so today im going to rattle chains until you cry
Relationships: Gawain/Lancelot du Lac (Arthurian)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/gifts).



> i dont know what happened with this one it started completely as a joke but i think about them too much to make it completely a joke.  
> im so sorry. i think theyre neat.
> 
> title taken from the AJJ song of the same name. its a little on the nose but a banger

Being a ghost was not all it was cracked up to be, Gawain decided. 

His stupid uncle refused to heed his wonderful ghost advice, his brothers were all dead, and also he was dead. The one perk to all of this, was at least he could get free entertainment at any time of the day. It’s not like anyone had the authority to stop him. 

“Gods, who’s the dead one here? Are you planning on sleeping all day?” He bit loudly into an apple and stretched lazily. 

Lancelot screamed and scrambled uselessly for his sword before freezing entirely. 

“You… It’s,” he floundered trying to come up with anything to form a coherent sentence before sputtering out a single exasperated, _“Again?”_

“Really Lance, we’ve been doing this for,” Gawain took a second to chew an especially large bite, “What, 3 weeks? How are you still so jumpy about this all.” 

He crossed his legs leisurely and grinned at the man staring blankly at him. 

“How could I possibly be calm over the ghost of my… of _You_ being in my room!” Lancelot groaned and threw a pillow at his head. Gawain didn’t even bother to dodge, instead he took another bite and smirked.

“How are you even doing that! Stop it’s… unsettling.” Lancelot shook his hand vaguely in the direction of the phantom as he slowly pushed himself out of the bed. Maybe, he thought, if he just went through some semblance of a daily routine, he'd just go away. He ignored the fact that hasn't worked yet but he was hopeful this time, Bors always said hope is a powerful thing after all. 

“Doing what? Existing after you slaughtered me mercilessly?” Another bite. Lancelot opened the curtains to be met with the pitch black of night. “I dunno. World’s mysterious isn't it.” 

Lancelot sat down on the edge of the bed next to the specter and dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. Gawain took another bite. Lancelot glared at him. Hope was dead. 

“Do you even need to eat?” 

“I don’t think so. But it's kinda fun. Plus it's entertaining how mad you are at me just eating a piece of fruit.” 

Lancelot turned his head to stare at the ghost of the man he’d killed, “So this is my punishment for today, you enjoying a snack. What happened to the yelling in Scottish or the making me think I was going insane?”  


Gawain shrugged and began methodically biting into the core of the ghost apple. “It’s working, isn't it?” 

“I’d almost prefer the yelling and banging,” Lancelot laughed, half desperation and half disbelief.

“And I’d prefer to be alive, we don't all get what we want, Du Lac.” He popped the rest of the core into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully on the stem. Lancelot continued laughing.

He stopped to catch his breath before suddenly standing and announcing to the mostly empty room; “I’m getting breakfast.” He walked out with a huff. Damn the fact it couldn’t have been later than 3 in the morning, damn waiting for food to be served or even made, damn the laughter echoing down the halls behind him, no doubt waking up most people in the surrounding rooms. Bread solves all issues. Even issues involving literal ghosts from your past coming to haunt you. 

Gawain was waiting for him in the kitchen when he slid the door open with a creak. He jumped before rolling his eyes and swatting at his former best friend. Current best friend? That was a can of worms for when he wasn’t stealing bread from his own kitchen. 

“Why couldn’t you wake me up at a normal hour like you normally do.” Lancelot mopped while he dug through a basket for the smallest loaf he could find. 

Gawain barked out a laugh, “Normal hour? Lancelot I’ve been waking you up at noon every day because I’ve been so bored. You kill me and don’t even have the courtesy to keep me entertained. Why couldn’t have someone normal offed me? Anyone. I’d even take Bedivere, at least he must be fun to annoy right now. All you do is cry, sleep, and say sorry.”

“Sorry.” 

“Oh shut up you bastard.” Gawain lobbed a bowl at his killer. It connected directly with Lancelot’s nose with little fanfare. He wiped at the blood nonchalantly with one hand as he clutched a loaf in the other. 

“Stop. I mean it you know, I deserve all this it’s- Ah this is broken isn’t it.” He furrowed his brow and dropped the loaf for an extra hand. Gawain couldn’t help but keep laughing. 

“I didn’t think I could throw things that hard, that was incredible!” He fell back on the table he was lounged on and tried to wheeze out another insult. Lancelot kicked his makeshift bed and went back to trying to find something to stop the blood or help in any way. 

“God I wish I could kill you again you ass,” he desperately fumbled in the dark for a towel or any fabric, “Other people can see you right? Why don’t you go wake up someone who can actually help?”

“Gods no! Where's the fun in that!” Gawain fought to get any words out when a plate came whirling towards and through his head which only caused him to laugh harder. 

Lancelot scrunched his face in frustration and reached for another weapon to throw at the apparition ruining his already ruined life; the blood coating his jaw and the front half of his shirt quickly forgotten in favor of trying to rekill his best friend’s spirit. He barely noticed the tears running down his cheeks until it got too hard to aim through his blurred sight. 

“I can’t believe I loved you!” Lancelot screamed as he kicked the fallen loaf to the side and readied another plate at the vision of his old friend. 

“Honestly sounds like a you problem,” Gawain taunted, “Maybe we should kiss about it.” 

Lancelot froze half way through his lob. 

“Can…. Is that possible?” 

“... Do you wanna try?” 

Lancelot was leaning over the table in an instant, disregarding the snot and blood leaking from his nose as he looked down at the phantom in front of him. He reached out a hesitant hand before Gawain tilted his head towards the doorway and his eyes widened.

“Lancelot? Dear God are you alright? I heard screaming and you weren’t in your room and… Holy Shit is that blood?” A very confused and disheveled Bors stood in the door of the kitchen trying to take in the entire disaster before him. 

“Oh, Bors! Sorry, Gawain and I got into,” Lancelot stopped and looked down at the empty table he was hunched over and let out a soft, “Oh.” 

“Remarkable… How much blood did you lose?”


End file.
